A Chuuni Christmas Carol: The Remake
by Ojamajo Pokemon Master
Summary: In this AU remake fic set after the events of Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai Ren, Sanae Dekomori does not like Christmas like Scrooge before her. But when she is to be haunted by three spirits resembling three notable chuuni personas that she met, she attempts to set right what would otherwise go horribly wrong. (Parody of A Christmas Carol)
1. Chris's Ghost

A/N:

Hello, everyone. Apparently, I decided to remake the first fanfic that I actually managed to finish.

I never got to incorporate some parts in the original source into the original ACCC, thus deciding to make a reboot.

Disclaimer: I just claim ownership of any OCs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Chuuni Christmas Carol: The Remake<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Chris's Ghost**_

Chris Dekomori was dead to begin with. It was engraved in his gravestone six years ago after he died in a car accident. As dead as a ringing bell was he. And Sanae Dekomori knew about it in those past few years.

Chris is Sanae's older cousin from California who writes novels and short stories. Kurisu is his real name, but he decided to anglicize it when he and his family moved to the American state. Everytime he drops by to Japan for Christmas, he showcases her peculiar things he got from across the ocean. Like Sanae, he is delusional, except that he isn't dumb either.

For Sanae, Chris is the last thing that she enjoyed in her entire life should her delusions disappear. Other than being proficient at school academics, she never valued anything but him and her own delusional persona.

Because of this, only a few schoolmates in school managed to make friends with her. A majority of them in the same class as her were even intimidated to ask her "Will you care to come to our place this Christmas?" everytime the occasion neared by.

In other words, no season, occasion, or event was enough to make her get worked up in any way possible.

As mentioned earlier, delusions and her deceased cousin are the only things that Sanae cares about. That is the justification leading to people, neighbors and schoolmates alike, mostly assuming that Sanae is Sanae, having chuunibyou and all that jazz.

Less than a few days before Christmas Eve. Even days before the day after that kicks off, people are racing to shopping malls to look for items that they can give to their fellow friends and family kin as Christmas gifts. In Japan, Christmas isn't exactly celebrated as a holiday like most other countries in the world do, but people there adopted it into their cultural norms anyways, still treating it as if it were an important occasion.

In the Dekomori residence, set in the present day, Sanae was in her living room, typing at her computer.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Sanae decided to open it.

It was another one of her cousins. Her name is Mitsuki.

"A merry Christmas to you, fellow cousin. May God save you!" Mitsuki said.

"Bah, humbug." Sanae mumbled, returning to sit down in front of her computer.

"Are you telling me that Christmas is matter of stupidity? You definitely wouldn't mean that, do you?"

"Yes, Mitsuki. Merry Christmas to you too. In death's name, do you have a reason or a right to be merry at this point of time? You're sane enough."

"In your case, why have the right to be delusional? You're insane enough."

Sanae, not prepared with another better laconic answer at the moment, rather said, "Bah."

"If you're speaking that line when you're referring to Christmas, don't be like that," Mitsuki said.

"What else in death's name can I do, cousin?" Sanae replied, "When my cousin's long gone, I have no reason to get worked up again in this world. What is Christmas to you but a time when people are insanely having fun and enjoying themselves? If I can work on my own will and testament, every person who tries to greet me 'Merry Christmas' will face the wrath of the Mjolnir Tornado!"

Sanae twisted both of her twintails like a centrifuge.

"Sanae!"

"Mitsuki!" the former replied, "Keep Christmas in your own way. I will do it in mine."

"I don't guarantee that you would keep your promise."

"I'll do that in death's name if you keep away. Just let me leave it alone. It's more fun to you than it is to me anyways."

"Listen up, Sanae. There are some things in this world that I see as a sign of goodwill. Christmas is one of them," Mitsuki explained, "Let me tell you three pieces of information."

She continued, counting her pointing, middle, and ring fingers in moderate succession.

"1, it's the easiest way to gather along family and friends. 2, it's the one time when people express themselves to the world to their heart's content, and 3, it is even celebrated here in Japan where it isn't treated as a holiday like it is in other countries in the world. Sanae, I tell you this that there's nothing wrong with celebrating Christmas when there's no need to resort to delusions. May God bless it!"

Sanae sarcastically clapped her hands.

"I hope in death's name that you better get broken," she said, "For that matter, you would never go out of place in the Diet."

"I don't have to be a future government worker just to make an impromptu speech like this."

"Going back to the point, I'm decided to invite your schoolmates here at home this coming Christmas."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. We'll dine in hell."

"Why would you never be cautious with your choice of words?"

Sanae attempted to dodge the question by asking her one of her own. "But I must ask you this. I heard that you fell in love. In death's name, why?"

"Because everyone does, and so can you."

"Because everyone does, and so can I?!"

Sanae sighed, replying, "In death's name, get out of here and have a great afternoon."

"You didn't come to see me before this happened."

"Good afternoon," Sanae said, her tone lowering a little.

"I want and ask none from you. Why can't we be friends at this point?"

"Good afternoon."

"I am horribly failing to see you as being not-so resolute. We never fought or anything, but at least I have made the trial in respect for Christmas."

Mitsuki then clenched her fist in the air, exclaiming, "Merry Christmas, Sanae!"

"Good afternoon!"

"Oh, and a happy New Year to you too!"

"I'm going to repeat it again until you stop making any mention of it!"

Sanae sighed as Mitsuki left the bedroom.

"Yet another one. Yet another one who never qualms about Christmas. I'd rather go and see Master."

Another knock was heard at the door.

Sanae thought, "I'm sure that's Mitsuki again trying to preach me about Christmas for sure."

When she opened the door, it was the head maid, Mato Fujiwara.

"Two guests are waiting for you in the living room," she said.

In the living room, two grown up boys, one who was tall and the other being shorter, sat on a couch with Sanae sitting on another one facing them.

"Sorry if we may have bothered you, but may we have the pleasure of addressing either Chris or Sanae Dekomori?" the tall one said.

"Chris died six years ago on this very day."

"I see that now," the short one said.

"It's undoubtedly clear that his eccentric personality has been represented well by his cousin," he continued.

"Eccentric, you say?" the tall one said.

"Is there a better word than that?"

"Oh, whatever," said the tall boy.

Sanae apparently recognized those two boys. They happen to be Chris's friends currently doing charity work.

As usual, she thought they were of no use to help her get worked up from her current state.

"At this festive time of the year, it is of the greatest decision of our organization that we continue to provide help for the Africans that have been made miserable and ill due to a recent epidemic. Billions of them do not share the same way of living as the Japanese do, so we simply came here to appreciate your help."

"Are there any mysterious administration bureaus?"

"I don't get what you mean, but there's plenty of them, I guess."

"And the parallel worlds. Are they still existing?"

"I'm not sure what you mean either."

"For that matter, our organization has settled with the idea of establishing a charity fund to to provide the evacuating Africans something to eat and drink, as well as clothing and other things too. What will we put you and your family down for?"

"None," Sanae replied.

"Do you wish to stay anonymous?"

"I wish to stay alone," Sanae said, "I'm not merry at an occasion like this, and I qualm at making lazy servants happy. I only care about what I just mentioned earlier, so whoever ends up being badly off in death's name better face suffering."

"It doesn't make logical sense if you think of bringing people to parallel worlds; this is reality, you know," the tall one said.

Sanae said, "I hope these people escape reality just to make the population less sane! And besides, I'm oblivious about that."

"But you know the ongoing situation, right?"

"In death's name, I have nothing to do with it," Sanae said, "It's good enough that we all know what are we doing, and we don't try to bother with others. Good afternoon!"

Just as the two boys went out of the mansion, the short boy whispered to the tall one, "That was a crappy effort we just did."

"No, that wasn't our fault. Blame her."

Evening fell. The snow poured in as lot of people gathered into the stores, shops, and malls to make decisions on what Christmas gifts do they want to give to their kin and friends. Both children and teenagers played in the snow and slid down hills using toboggans. Others were watching TV specials, be it anime or live-action in their homes to warm up from the cold. It was a festive occasion, and an enjoying one as well.

A group of carolers dropped by the Dekomori residence to sing Christmas songs. But when Sanae heard them sing, she chased them away after the second song, yelling, "Move along!"

After a warm and hearty dinner, she returned to her bedroom, turning off the lights before heading off to bed. But before she did, she turned on the lampshade that lit a bright orange color.

Just after a few minutes since Sanae started her shuteye, a knock was heard.

"I'm asleep. In death's name, go away," she mumbled and went back to sleep.

However, it was interrupted by the ringing of her alarm clock.

After snoozing it, Sanae heard another sound that turned into pealing of bells. She dived back into the bed to cover her ears with her pillows until the noise died down.

Another one that is bizarre awaited to unfold before her.

"Speak of the devil, it must've started to give me the chills," she said to herself nervously.

A clinking sound was heard, becoming noisier as something went closer to the door.

The doorknob slowly moved with little squeaking. Sanae had no choice but to twist one of her twin-tails as if to charge for an attack.

Sanae stopped though when she did realize that she managed to lock the doorknob.

"Ha! It's a good thing I put a mystical barrier in it!"

Four ghostly pigmented green daggers with chains connected to their hilts magically appeared from the door, hitting a wall.

Much to Sanae's aghast, she stumbled into the floor.

"Did it just get real?"

A ghost showed up, looking unclean in appearance with his shirt and torso slightly ripped. Smoke appeared as he entered.

He was handcuffed to the chains connected to the hilts of the daggers that struck the wall. He also dragged in more chains, this time, attached to heavy blocks of metal.

Sanae got back up, asking, "What do you want?"

"A whole lot," the ghost said in a voice that Sanae thought was familiar.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"But first, take a good guess who I was."

"Who in death's name are you then? Because you do sound familiar."

"In life, I am your cousin, Chris Dekomori."

"If you're a specter, can you sit down?"

"Sure, why not?"

Sanae apparently asked the question, doubting that given the fact that Chris is now a transparent ghost.

It was in her prejudice that it would seem impossible for him to be in a condition to take a seat.

But Chris had little qualms sitting on an office chair next to Sanae's computer desk.

"I don't think you believe in the Chris who believes in you," Chris's ghost said, beginning the conversation.

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't."

"Other than having seen or heard me, do you have any other proof that I landed here on this very spot as you?"

"Uh-"

"Why doubt your own senses?"

"Even a slight thing affects them. There's more of dirty than dirt about you, whoever you may be!"

"If you're trying to make a good joke out of that, I'm still clean."

"And to think that you, of all things, would drop by like a wild beast crashing on my mystical barrier. Humbug!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" the ghost exclaimed.

"Why trouble me like that?"

"Girl of the delusional mind, do you believe in the Chris who believes in you?"

"Uh, I think I am," Sanae replied, "For that matter, do you phantoms have a reason to roam around and come near me?"

"That's what we do once we're dead. I'm in despair! Woes to myself!"

"You know, you got some chains in you. I wonder what are those?"

Chris' ghost pulled one of the chains and showed it to Sanae, replying, "This chain? I forged it in life. Link by link, yard by yard, I made it myself. Does the pattern seem awkward making the chains themselves look fat?"

Sanae didn't say a word.

"Or so you may think it is. Should you bear a ponderous chain like this, it will be longer and heavier than this one. Even if you don't realize it, you worked on this."

"Don't tell me I'm going to carry something heavier than that," Sanae said.

"It's the only thing that I can tell you and nothing else. Some of these things are not under my control, as you can see. I cannot wander off nor can I stay any much longer. My spirit never walked beyond the places that I went. It never got past the limits of chuunibyou either, and now, a never-ending journey is waiting for me."

"Dead since six years ago, and yet you traveled to different worlds or something?"

"Yes, Sanae. I got no time for rest and peace."

"You travel that fast?"

"I can travel at an air-speed velocity of an air-laden swallow."

"That line sure sounds familiar," Sanae said, "You sure make a good master of business."

"Business, you say?! Literature is my business! Novels and short stories are my business!" And even so, chuunibyou is my business!"

Chris's ghost suddenly coughed up.

After that, he continued, "Oh, I guess my time's up."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm here to tell you that if you want to live and never fall for the same mistake that I did, listen carefully."

"You make a good master."

"Unless you know what to do by now, I'll tell you that three spirits will come to haunt you."

"Is that . . . . . what I think it is?"

"Um, yeah. But due to the fact that you may not be able to relate with the spirits in their original appearance, perhaps it would be of my greatest idea to make three chuuni personas of three people you know as the three spirits that will do the haunting! That would be perfect!"

"What? You can do that?"

"As I asked you before, do you doubt me?"

"Oh, sorry," Sanae replied, "Can I go for 'no'?"

"This is a contract that is best not refused. Nothing good happens if you don't do something about it."

Something came to Chris' ghost's mind.

"Oh, I also have to tell you that the first spirit will show up when the clock strikes at one."

"Can I rather get to meet them all at once?"

"Getting to meet them all is highly improbable, or in other words, it won't happen. You'll have to meet the second spirit at the second hour the next night, and the third one on the night after that once 12 midnight strikes."

Chris' ghost removed the daggers struck into the wall.

He said, "Have a nice night. You may look forward to not seeing me anymore, but at least you have to remember what happened tonight. Stay gold."

Opening the window nearby, he simply entered along with the chains he carried.

Just as Sanae was about to catch up to Chris' ghost, the latter stopped her with his hand before he completely disappeared out of sight.

Sanae eventually looked outside through the window, only to notice spooky apparitions roaming about, moaning with regret and lamentation.

Every single one of them was bound into chains like Chris' ghost did.

Not wanting to be aghast for staring too long, Sanae closed the window and went to the door. It was still locked.

"The spirits that resemble my allies in battle whom I have to meet are obviously familiar."

She went back to sleep. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about the words Chris' ghost gave to her.


	2. Sophia Ring SP of Christmas Past

A/N:

This chapter is basically extended compared to the original version, though this time, it's Satone's chuuni persona who's playing as the Ghost of Christmas Past. There will be more OCs coming along aside from the one that was there in the original fic.

I had to fend off writer's block just to write the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Chuuni Christmas Carol: The Remake<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII . . . . . of Christmas Past**_

* * *

><p>She decided to listen for the hour.<p>

Making a glance at her alarm clock, Sanae saw the hour and minute hands move.

As the time went on from six to seven, and eight to nine later on, she was beginning to get stunned.

When the clock struck at twelve, she stopped.

It was past two when she returned to bed for some shuteye.

By the time Sanae woke up again a few hours later, her alarm clock was still at twelve.

Apparently, the clock got it all wrong. Sanae knew that the battery must have completely dried out.

"The energy resources needed to power up the clock seems to have been depleted," Sanae said to herself, "If this energy pack dies, it can be replaced."

After replacing the dried-out battery with a new one, she added, "If it was at 12 in the noon, this can't be right if the morning rays don't shine. Did time flow a bit differently and go out of course?"

After winding the clock to correct it to the right time, she laid it back into the desk and went to bed again.

While in the midst of her shuteye, Sanae was apparently immersed into the words of Chris' ghost, making nothing out of it.

The more she thought, the more she became puzzled despite being aware of whom the spirits are going to look like.

"Was this supposed to play out as if it were a projection from an alternate dimension?" she thought to herself, "Or so I may have thought."

Sanae went on in a sleeping state for the next several hours. By the time those several hours passed by, she suddenly came to remember that she was being warned that the first of the three ghosts will appear before her by the time the clock struck at one.

And by the time the clock did strike at the first hour, Sanae triumphantly said, "There. Nothing else but the hour itself!"

The alarm suddenly rang until Sanae snoozed it.

Sanae peeked from the bed covers after seeing that the room was immediately immersed in a ray of light.

When the light disappeared, she went out of bed to meet the unearthly visitor.

The appearance of the visitor in question looked too familiar in Sanae's eyes. It was a girl whose blue dress, maroon skirtalls, and belt on her waist slightly faded into a whiter color. She also donned an icy blue scarf that reached down to her knees. Her hair is classic pink, tied up into twin-tailed buns both clipped by hairpins with a black emblem of what looks like a cat. Her face had a heart-shaped sticker placed on her left cheek.

She wore thigh-highs on her knees as well as a pair of black boots.

The wand she was holding on her left hand had a flame burning on the winged round mauve-colored ball on its tip, where on top of it is a lavender-colored heart outlined in thistle.

"Sophia?"

"Nyahahahaha! Yes, that's right. I am Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII, at your service!"

"But why are you whiter in the way you appeared? Is it because you're the spirit whose visit has been foretold to me?"

"Yes."

"You're telling me you're the Ghost of Christmas Past?"

"Yes."

"Long past?"

"No. Yours."

"You also happen to call yourself the Magical Devil Girl, yes?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, because the name 'Magical Devil Girl' doesn't match well with my moniker as the Ghost of Christmas Past, I decided to temporarily refer to myself as the Magical Angel Girl. Tehehehe."

Sanae sighed. She then said, "Sophia, what do you want to do with me?"

"Simply put, I'll take you to the way you were in your past life," the Ghost said, pointing her finger at the window.

"You're telling me that I have to go with you in the window to do that? I cannot cast any magic that can help me fly!"

The Ghost tapped her boots, causing a pair of yellow magical circles to appear from the bottom of its soles.

"Just take my hand."

She was coated in a purple aura, starting to be lifted up in the air by a psychic power.

With a swing of her wand, the Ghost formed a portal in the window.

"Grab on!"

The Ghost dragged Sanae, both soaring straight into the portal.

The scenery warped into a snowy hill where a nearby building stood by.

"I think I spent my past life in this place," Sanae said, eventually wearing a smile.

The Ghost asked, "Do you know the way?"

It was a bit quick for Sanae to realize where she was. Her lips started to quiver.

"Seems you are trembling your lips. Do you know the way?"

"I can get there even if my line of sight is blinded by gamma rays."

Racing past Sanae were four children going down the snowy hill on toboggans and sleds.

"They are shadows of what have been," explained the Ghost, "They do not know of our existence."

"Those were my fellow allies in battle," Sanae said.

"We must go on."

The Ghost levitated Sanae with a psychic power, soaring above several trees and roads.

She then brought her along to a gate to a nearby grade school where they both landed their feet on the ground.

"I think I find the whole place pretty familiar too," Sanae said.

"It isn't completely isolated," the Ghost said, "someone abandoned by her allies . . . . . . . . , is still there."

"I know."

The two went inside the school, making a beeline for one of the classrooms, where a younger version of Sanae was feeling isolated, miserable, and lonely while sitting on an armchair.

"Poor girl," Sanae said, showing sympathy.

"Wielder of the Mjolnir Hammer, care to tour around some more?" the Ghost asked.

Sanae nodded.

A golden magical circle appeared from where Sanae and the Ghost was standing, warping themselves outside what appears to be a deserted two-story house.

Entering inside the living room from the porch, Sanae noticed her younger self, reading a storybook while sitting in a couch.

In all of a sudden, a man stood outside the window in foreign attire. He made a slight grin.

"I think I know who that was, he refers to himself as Thor!" Sanae said in ecstacy, "It's the good ol' Thor! Yes, yes, I know him! One Christmas, when this girl was left all alone, he showed up for the first time. Poor girl!"

Sanae noticed two boys go down the stairs.

"There's also Luke and his wild brother Jan. There they go."

Sanae and the Ghost went upstairs, entering a bedroom.

"And uh, what's her name again? She's apparently falling asleep at the Yggdrasil, don't you see her? And just when the king's bride was being turned upside-down by a magician, it turns out there she is upon her head! She's done goofed. Boy, I wonder what did she do just to get married to the Prince!"

Having to see Sanae in a hyper mood would have been a big surprise to her friends in middle-school in the city, indeed.

Sanae looked at a parrot in a hung cage near the sleeping girl's bed.

"Oh, look! There's her pet parrot too!" Sanae exclaimed, "Yellow body and green lower part that reaches to its tail, with something like a musical note on the top of its head!"

The Ghost smiled, continuing to witness Sanae's joy.

"Poor Chatot, she called it, when it came home after roaming around a region called Sinnoh. 'Poor Chatot, where have you been?' The girl thought she was in a trance, but she apparently wasn't. And here comes Ash, running for his life to start a new journey along with his partner rodent!"

Sanae's mood eventually reverted back to her usual character, being in pity for her former self.

"Poor girl!" she said, "I wish this could happen one more time, but it already happened."

"What's the matter?" the Ghost asked.

"It's nothing. There was a boy singing Christmas carols at home last night. I should have been moved to give him something, that's all."

"Care to see another Christmas?" the Ghost asked.

Sanae never got to say a word as she was warped back to the grade school.

The former noticed that the white-colored paint in the classroom was darker, and some parts of the ceiling were completely new.

Sanae came to notice her former self, having already grown up a little, still feeling sad in the classroom until someone came from the door.

He was taller than Sanae, and he bent his back to grasp her hands.

"Little sis, I have come to bring you home, along with our family maid, Mato," the boy said, "That's right. To bring both of you home."

"Home, Jun?"

"Yes, home. I never expected Dad to be so kind, and in fact, he spoke up to me one night. I never hesitated to ask him if you and Mato can come home, and he said yes. He even brought me in his car just to pick up both of you. The best part is, it gets even better celebrating Christmas! What do you think about that, Sanae?"

Sanae's past self had no choice but to hug her older cousin. She was shedding tears of joy.

"He can cleanse hearts very well," Sanae said.

The Ghost added, "He also died a man."

Sanae added, "He had First, Second, and Third Children."

The Ghost said, "Also, he's one of your cousins."

"Yeah."

Sanae suddenly rubbed her left eye.

"Something wrong?"

"It was nothing. Just some pixie dust in my eye."

The two then warped out of the classroom, soaring high up in the city in the sky. The two eventually arrived in front of a medium-sized convention hall.

The Ghost asked, "Do you know this place?"

"I think this is where the school's Christmas variety show was held!"

The two entered the building. Sanae noticed a woman in a rather conservative attire, but wore a multi-colored scarf on her neck.

"Why, it isn't the head master, Ms. Sawako! I never thought she was brought back to life again!"

Sawako, the head principal of the school Sanae studied in, laid down her pen on a table placed on the stage and looked up at the clock mounted on a wall.

It was 4:58 PM.

After a single glance, Sawako called out in a laid-back tone. . . . . .

"Students!"

Sanae's former self, apparently in her second year in middle school, was one of several students decorating the stage. All of them including Sanae herself came to approach Sawako downstage.

"Just to tell you, some of the allies who gathered are from the same section as me," Sanae said, referring to some of her section classmates, "One of them is named Mio. She's quite attached to me."

"Students, there will be no school starting tonight, Christmas Eve. You all did great decorating the stage," Sawako said, "The rehearsal will commence in two hours before the variety show proper begins."

All the chairs have been lined up in single file, facing the stage. The audio crew were making soundchecks on the audio equipment, including cords connected to musical instruments as well as testing the lighting and smoke machines.

The food caterers were preparing the food on two makeshift buffet tables on both sides of the hall, left and right.

After two hours of rehearsing, some of the students per section prepared their acts together. Night fell through when the program started.

"Sophia, don't try to miss out on my act once it comes," Sanae said.

The first act of the Christmas variety show after the dinner buffet was an interpretation dance number from some first year students in one section.

Another notable performance was in the third section of first-year students.

A student performed a magic trick in which he managed to make a coin disappear and appear again.

**Several performances later. . . . . .**

"Sophia, here it comes!" Sanae said with glee.

Several second year middle-school students appeared onstage to prepare the musical instruments.

Sanae's former self was one of those who showed up to face the audience, preparing to play the flute she was holding.

Several students from the class performed a medley of Christmas songs. The audience was awed by their performance.

The next act after that was a Christmas-themed roleplay.

The final act of the evening started with a band consisting of Sawako and three other school teachers in another musical number performing the vocals, electric guitar, bass, and drums respectively.

"She sure does have some talent," the Ghost said, referring to Sawako.

"Yeah."

The Christmas variety show ended with a disco party that lasted for 2 hours.

Sanae started to act like a woman out of her wits the whole time. Her heart and soul entered the scene, seeing her former self dance with her male classmate while the upbeat music played.

It was just now when Sanae came to remember the fact that the Ghost was with her the whole time, much to her embarrassment.

By the time the clock struck at eleven, the gathering broke up as the students went to their homes along with their parents. Sawako and the homeroom teachers greeted them a Merry Christmas as each one of them left.

"Those who witnessed the occasion have been hyped for so little," the Spirit said.

"Wait what, Sophia?"

"Why is it not? She is sane at what she's doing, trying to work up everyone including you."

"It's not that," Sanae replied, "Ms. Sawako has the will to make us both happy and unhappy or our service easy or hard. The happiness she gives is quite valuable."

Sanae felt the Spirit's glance, and stopped.

"What is the matter?" asked the Ghost.

"Nothing too specific."

"Something, I think?" the Ghost insisted.

"No," Sanae replied, "I just want to say something to Mio. That's it."

"I'm not going to tend over to you for any longer," the Ghost said. "Hurry up!"

Sanae and the Ghost warped out of the scene.

The two were now standing in a waiting shed.

Sanae saw herself, having grown older.

She was in her last year of her middle school days where she and her classmate were sitting at one of the benches.

"Another one took my place. . . . . . . "

"Another one? What is it, Ryota?" Sanae's former self asked.

"A golden one, I suppose."

"Let's go read the Mabinogion again tomorrow. There's no way happiness is ever attained without checking it out again!"

"You know, Sanae, it seems you haven't changed a bit since the start of middle school."

"Me? I would never change."

"If you're talking about our friendship, it just gets old. It was made by the time we were still worked up by imagination, until it came that we grew up learning to control it."

"Wait, what?"

"You fear your sanity a bit too much. You did change, but it's right to the point where I only perceived you as just another somebody."

"I am me!" Sanae's younger self shouted.

Ryota sighed, and before he was about to leave, he said, "OK. You know what? I am now willing to leave you. You just don't learn how to grow up and move on. I am making a backlash at the delusional persona that I used to become."

"Hey, hold on. Have I asked you to betray me in death's name?"

"Verbally? That's no."

"If not, then what in death's name is it?"

"Something that your delusions can think of. You would definitely have to go with 'no' if this wasn't about us, and yet you tried to win me over."

"You wouldn't think of that, do you?"

Before Ryota left, he sarcastically added, "If you still try to think of this relationship of ours, that seems legit. I hope you are happy in the path that you have taken."

The middle-school Sanae frowned without saying a word, still sitting at the bench.

Ryota, on the other hand, took a ride in a car that has just arrived, apparently driven by his mother. It then left.

"Sophia, I wish to get away from here," Sanae said, starting to get anxious.

"You know, I have come to realize what your past life was," the Ghost said, "I want to see another remnant of it! Nyahahahaha!"

"No, Sophia! In death's name, I don't want to see any more of it! It's more embarrassing!"

The Ghost swooshed her wand all around Sanae, casting a magical power to tie her up in her own bola-tipped twintails.

The scenario changed, warping the two inside a house that appeared to look a mansion.

In the living room, four children appearing to be aged 14 and below were exchanging stories in front of the warm fireplace while their parents had dinner at the dining table.

"Miria," said the eldest one, turning to his younger sister with a smile, "I saw a schoolmate of yours while I was out."

"Who was it, Isaac?"

"Take a good guess."

"Isaac, if you don't give us a clue, we don't know," said the second eldest.

"Sanae Dekomori."

"Oh, Sanae Dekomori it was. It so happens that I passed by into her residence, and I could hardly see her. Word of mouth is that her cousin apparently died, and there she sat alone in her own room. Forever alone, I do believe," Miria said.

"Sophia," Sanae said in a broken voice as she quickly finished untying her twintails, "I wish to get the hell out of here."

"What happened back then in your past life already happened. Three words. Let it go."

"You know what, Sophia?" Sanae said angrily, twisting both of her long bola-tipped twintails, "You claim to be serving Mori Summer, but in actuality, she's nothing but a phony! Take me back!"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you're not gonna do it, I'm gonna kill that illusion of yours!"

"I heard what you meant there. Mori Summer is not a phony! You're just seeing things!"

"Give me that!"

Grabbing the Ghost's wand from her grasp immediately, Sanae swung it back and forth.

"I said take me back if you want to live!"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Just as Sanae ended up turning the wand itself into a candle snuffer almost taller than her, she wore an evil grin.

"You wouldn't do something using it against me, do you?" the Ghost responded.

She push the snuffer down to the Ghost, extinguishing her.

Shrieking in agony, the Ghost said, "No! Don't do this to me! Your existence is one lived with a single regret!"

Sanae managed to stuff the Ghost inside, but after a few seconds later, it only caused a strong upward blast that warped her back into the night sky.

"I'm blasting off again!" Sanae exclaimed, clinging herself to the snuffer from the handle.

The snuffer disappeared from her grasp along with the sparking blaze that went along with it, causing her to make a huge fall.

Fortunately, everything around her warped, bringing her back into her own bedroom. Her face sank down into the bed.

"Such misfortune," Sanae muttered.


	3. Dark Flame Master of Christmas Present

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. It was all because of a connection problem that I have to deal with.

This fic is set after Ren with a good reason that is to be explained in this chapter through a callback. . . . . . . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Chuuni Christmas Carol: The Remake<strong>_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Dark Flame Master . . . . . of Christmas Present**_

Despite having sunk herself into her own bed after "killing" the Ghost of Christmas Past in the form of Satone Shichimiya's delusional persona, Sanae was unable to sleep.

It was pretty clear that she was not in the occasion to be alarmed that the aforementioned ghost would appear by the time the clock struck at one.

She was trying to put it into her mindset to clear away the words of Chris' ghost, but it was all in vain.

"Everything that is in fantasy is getting real," she thought to herself, "Just pretend that everything that you saw is just a delusion."

Sanae, apparently preparing herself for almost everything, continued to watch the time. Several hours eventually passed by.

The clock struck at 1 AM, but no shape appeared.

By the time the first few seconds and minutes flew by, nothing happened, causing Sanae to have a tiny fit of trembling.

When the time in the clock struck at 2, Sanae heard a cackling voice.

A few seconds later, the gaps on her bedroom door lit and opened up. Sanae jumped out of bed.

"Who's there?" she thought.

"Wielder of the Mjolnir Hammer, you can come out now," a deep masculine voice said.

The twin-tailed girl obeyed, slowly exiting out of the bedroom.

The living room was bedecked with several Christmas decorations.

There also appeared a long table filled with food, dessert and beverages.

The tall Christmas tree sparkled up the room, where a certain teenage boy sat on top of it.

He was holding a lit-up torch that resembled a cornucopia. He was also dressed in a green robe and red belted pants in the style of his signature gothic black coat and black belted pants, and his brown hair covered up a part of his face.

A scabbard hung next to his waist, but was without a sword.

"Be engulfed by the spirit of Christmas! You must know me better!"

"Dark Flame Master?"

"Yes, I am the Dark Flame Master, filling in as the Ghost of Christmas Present," said the Ghost, cackling, "This is not the first time that you seen the likes of me before, did you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Have you walked with my brothers?"

"Uh, no. Wait, the Dark Flame Master himself has many brothers?"

The Ghost cackled, answering, "It's over 2,000!"

Sanae thought, "What? 2,000? There's no way that can be deathly right!"

"More specifically, 2,013 of them."

"Oh, I see."

Sanae looked at the Ghost's scabbard and said, "Where's the sword that you usually carry along with you?"

The Ghost looked at the scabbard latched beside his waist.

"Peace and goodwill, that's why."

"Dark Flame Master, take me to where you will," Sanae said nervously.

The Ghost once again cackled, eventually saying, "But first, you must touch my robe."

Sanae went closer to the Ghost and simply did what she did, groping the strap.

Sparks flew over from the Ghost's cornucopia-like torch, sprinkling to the ground. Much to Sanae's astonishment, the floor turned transparent, revealing a view of the Dekomori residence from above in the evening sky.

She was starting to grip at the strap of the Ghost's robe as the room literally soared high up throughout the snowing city through the latter's control. Later on, she glanced at an aerial view of two people making snowballs and throwing them right at each other.

After that, she noticed several people in a shopping mall, planning some purchases before the eleventh hour passed by. Some others were outside, window shopping.

In a restaurant nearby, grilled food on a spit were being roasted on an oven, being displayed on closed glass. The kitchen crew got themselves busy preparing the food as several customers were deciding on their orders.

Sanae tilted her head to the Ghost and asked, "I wonder where did you get that blazing cornucopia of yours?"

"I made it myself."

"Does it give off any flavor when sprinkled?"

"Yes. It is of my own."

"Would it work on any kind of food on this day?"

"To any one who is kindly given. Most of the time, it is to the deprived."

"Why?"

"You never know when they actually need it."

"Dark Flame Master, I wonder if you used your dark flames to purge the innocent into darkness."

"Uuuuuuu. . . . . " cried the Ghost.

"You would tell them to worship the Dark Flame Dragon on every seventh day, wouldn't you?"

"Uuuuuuu~!"

"You seek to teach them that the world will immersed into flames once the Mayan calendar comes to an end once more, right?" said Sanae. "And it will all probably go to the same thing as what would have happened two years ago."

"Enough!" the Ghost said.

"Sorry about that, Dark Flame Master. I heard that all of it has been done in your name."

The Ghost had a frowning look on his face, slightly tilting the room. He said, "Even though my brothers and I have been christened with the title of Dark Flame Master, we have standards. There are some simpletons from this world who think they know us, and yet, they do commit some acts that we would never allow to be done in this special occasion. We do not want to hear of them and therefore hope for them to be immersed into dark flames as a curse. So, whatever you do, don't try to accuse us for all of what they do."

"Um, ok?" Sanae said.

The two were warped into the Takanashi family residence, located a few miles away from the city.

Sanae said, "I take it that this not-so-fancy abode is some sort of significance."

"That is all what your Master's masters can have for only getting a small amount of earnings. You should've done something."

"What about you, Dark Flame Master? I mean, this is the Wicked Eye's abode, and you have a contract to make with her."

"I'm just here to act as your guide."

Most of the Takanashi family were preparing for dinner at the dining table. At that time, Ritsuko has just arrived from the door.

"The food is going to be prepared soon, and it's very delicious," she said to Ms. Takanashi.

Ms. Takanshi replied, "Shut the door please."

Ritsuko shut the door, as Ms. Takanashi continued, "What happened to Itsuki?"

"He'll be coming here anytime soon," Ritsuko said.

"And I'm sure Touka will also be here anytime soon," said Ms. Takanashi.

And just as she expected, Touka was there at the door, entering.

"There she is," Ritsuko said as she let Touka in, "Say, you're a cook in Italy, right? You must wait until you see the food we prepared."

Ms. Takanashi said, "Ritsuko, go and get the food from the kitchen."

As the latter left out of the scene, she continued, "Thank goodness Touka's here. My dear, how's life going?"

"I had a lot of work to finish and clear up in Italy one day before I came here."

"Never mind that, because you managed to be here anyways. Sit down at the kotatsu and warm up."

Satoshi looked at the window and said, "I think Itsuki's coming. Touka, hide under the kotatsu."

"But it's too small for her to get in, and she could risk getting a burn," Junko said, "I know. She must hide under the stairs!"

Junko brought Touka inside a closet under the stairs and let her hide there.

The next one to enter was Itsuki, no doubt.

Not just him, but Rikka was here too, upon his shoulders.

Unfortunately, she bore a crutch because she was hurt, and her limbs were supported by an iron frame. She still had her eyepatch worn on her right eye.

"Tell me, where's Touka?" Itsuki said.

Ms. Takanashi replied, "I don't think she is coming."

"That can't be right. My younger sister's not coming on Christmas Day?"

Touka slowly showed up from below the stairs, but Itsuki already noticed her as he said, "Oh, there you are."

Satoshi said, "Bro, you're done goofed."

Touka said, "You see, I cannot bear to see you feeling disappointed."

Itsuki answered, "It's been a long while."

Junko said, "Rikka, I think I'm smelling the food getting cooked. Care to see it?"

While she proceeded with Rikka to the kitchen, Ms. Takanashi asked, "Itsuki, how's Rikka doing? Did she behave?"

"She's still doing fine and getting better," Itsuki said, "Somehow, she's thoughtful sitting by herself so much, and just as you would expect from her so-called Wicked Eye, she's still thinking of the strangest things you've ever heard. She was apparently wishing that people will come to our shrine because she was crippled, and it would be pleasant enough for them to remember Christmas Day, who made the beggars walk and the blind be able to see."

Ms. Takanashi started to shed a tear while Itsuki continued, "I believe she's getting stronger everyday."

Junko and Rikka went back from the kitchen.

Rikka said, "The white substance tastes good."

Junko added, "What she really means is, she liked the soup!"

The Takanashi family gathered at the table as Ritsuko brought in to the center of the table a platter of fried buttered chicken. The plates and utensils were apparently placed at the table.

"That was well done," Ms. Takanashi said.

Touka said, "I never expected to see the buttered fried chicken to be well cooked."

"And a magnificent one, that's for sure," Ms. Takanashi continued, "But I hope that someday, we will get to taste Christmas cake."

"I'll prepare it next time," Touka replied, "Next time."

More food was being placed into the table. Pizza, a platter of rice, bowls of ramen and miso soup, and sushi were placed beside the platter of fried butter chicken.

"A toast . . . . . . to Dekomori Sanae, daughter of the founders of this wonderful feast," Itsuki said, holding a glass of cola.

"Daughter of the founders of this wonderful feast my arse!" Satoshi said, "If only she was here this whole time just to see Rikka. Besides, they're friends, and I'd rather give her a piece of advice to feast upon. And also, I'm expecting her to have a good appetite!"

Sanae tried to move away from sight, but the Ghost managed to catch her from her twin-tailed hair.

Itsuki said, "Everyone, today is Christmas Day. Papa is gone, but nevertheless, we will still celebrate it."

"Christmas Day?" Satoshi responded, "Who the hell would drink to the health of some girl who's so crazy, stingy, and delusional as much as Sanae Dekomori? You know she is, bro. While most of us here are all aware about her, no one knows that fact better than you do."

"But then and then again, it's Christmas. Calm down," Ritsuko said to Satoshi.

Itsuki added, "You know the drill by now."

"Bro, I'll drink her health for your sake and this day, not hers. So, can we care to do a toast?"

Everyone stood to do a toast with their glasses as Ms. Takanashi said, "A merry Christmas and a happy New Year."

Satoshi then continued, "I'm expecting Sanae to be very merry and very happy, no doubt about it!"

"So, a merry Christmas to us all once more," Itsuki said, "May God bless us."

The family then echoed in unison the last few lines that Itsuki gave.

"May the Heavenly Deity bless us, everyone," Rikka said softly, also doing a toast.

While the Takanashi family spent their Christmas feast together, Sanae asked, "Dark Flame Master, tell me. Will Master be . . . . "

The Ghost interrupted, saying, "I see a vacant chair . . . . . in one corner of this room, and a crutch without an owner . . . . . . that was carefully being preserved."

"Dark Flame Master, tell me if Master will be spared."

"If this does not change in the near future, she will most likely be purged into darkness."

"No, this can't happen to Master! I am her servant, after all."

Something came into Sanae's mind in a sudden flash.

"Wait, why would you tell me that if you and Master were to be bound to the Wicked Eye's Contract of Lovers?"

"Anything can happen to me and the wielder of the Wicked Eye as long as records of our existence will remain in this world," the Ghost replied.

The Ghost brought out a handheld voice recorder, playing an audio of Sanae saying, "Well, I hope these people jumped off to a parallel world to make the population less sane!"

With a push of the stop button, the voice recorder vanished into a dark purple flame. The Ghost then asked, "You said that, right?"

Sanae gasped, saying, "Why would I?"

"What has been said before has already happened," the Ghost replied, "If you have known any better by now, can you decide who gets to be put into a parallel world to make everyone less sane? In this case, you are unworthy of maintaining your existence than those millions out there including the wielder of the Wicked Eye!"

"I never thought that whatever I said will come back to me," Sanae said, bending her knees.

She then thought, "I'm having a feeling that the Dark Flame Master himself is definitely not like the one that I know."

The view of the dining room in the Takanashi residence vanished.

"We must move on," the Ghost said.

"Where?"

In the blink of an eye, the scenery from below changed.

Sanae noticed a bird's eye view of a beach not far from the city. It was nearly overshadowed by the city lights in the night sky.

To Sanae's horror, on a nearby cliff that she saw, she heard the sound of waves crashing through the sunken rocks.

On top of it stood a lighthouse.

Outside it were an old man and a boy and a girl both appearing to be in the mid-20's, apparently lighting a campfire.

Warming themselves up while sitting down on the chairs they brought, they both greeted each other Merry Christmas and drank cans of cola.

The scenery changed, warping it into a ceiling view of a function hall in a restaurant.

Mitsuki and some of Sanae's friends in school, three of them being Makoto Isshiki, Kumin Tsuyuri, and Kazari Kannagi, had a guessing game. Almost everyone had a glass of cola to drink.

Sanae thought, "That can't be right. I thought this was supposed to be at my abode."

Laughter burst out in the room as Mitsuki and Sanae's schoolmates made their guesses to a riddle.

"Is it a Pokemon?"

"No."

"A Digimon?"

"Nope."

"Is it a rather disagreeable animal?"

"Yes."

"Is it an creature that grunts and growls?"

"Yes, and a close one at that."

". . . . . . and is Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Was that a horse?"

"No."

"A lame ass?"

"Both yes and no."

"I think I know who it is, it's your good ol' friend, Sanae Dekomori!" Kumin said.

"You got it, Kumin!" Mitsuki replied, laughing with glee along with the other people.

Sanae frowned, continuing to glance.

"Christmas is a humbug? Now, did she actually say that?" Mitsuki continued.

A female voice said, "As if. And I knew it the whole time that she believes."

Sanae tried to move away, but once again, the Ghost dragged her twin-tailed hair.

"I have gotten no patience over her, Mitsuki," said a grown-up Ryota.

"But I feel sorry for her though, so I have," Mitsuki replied, "It's just that she is horribly failing to see her own mistakes and apparently suffering from this mental disorder called chuunibyou. She comes to hate us, refuses to dine with us, and now, she wasted this great opportunity."

Yet another boy said, "Yeah, you're right. A magnificent one at that."

"She had a nice job breaking it," a grown-up Miria added.

Mitsuki continued, "She did play a part in making the good times roll. It's just that those times were horribly changing, so it seems to be of no importance to her. This occasion would have happened at her abode and yet she declined, so I decided to conduct it here instead. I do pity her though, so . . . . . . "

She sighed, adding, "Merry Christmas to the little girl who claims to possess the Mjolnir . . . . something, Sanae Dekomori."

"Sanae Dekomori!" the rest chanted in unison.

They proceeded to make a toast with their glasses of cola.

"Would it be fun if I stay?" Sanae asked the Ghost, frowning a little, "I would consider the thought of thanking Mitsuki."

"There's not enough time for that."

The entire scene quickly warped out of sight as Sanae and the Ghost were again continuing their travels.

The two have seen a lot and went farther, but a copious amount of them ended happily for the ones they noticed.

Inside a hospital somewhere in Sierra Leone, Sanae noticed a young man in a hospital bed, being in a state of isolation.

Even though he was one of the copious number of people apparently infected with the Ebola virus, he appeared to have a cheerful look on his face, hoping he could be cured of the deadly disease.

By the time the fairly long journey ended, the living room eventually went back to normal.

It became dark, with the only light being from the window caused by the moonlight in the night sky.

Sanae looked back at the Ghost. The light in his torch shrunk to a small size, and his hair turned gray.

"Dark Flame Master, tell me. Do you have a life this short?" Sanae asked.

"Yes, wielder of the Mjolnir Hammer. It's very short, and it ends tonight."

"Tonight?"

"At midnight, to be exact."

It was just 11:59 PM at the grandfather clock next to the TV. A few seconds later, it would be about to make a chiming sound.

Suddenly, two pairs of red eyes glowed in the darkness, their feet exposed to the moonlight.

"Forgive me, but I'm seeing scary-looking eyes right behind you," Sanae said.

"It is something else. Look at them."

The two creatures with glowing red eyes showed up in the moonlight, revealing themselves to be two dragons, one in black and the other in white.

The former had a protrusion on its head. At its back is a thunderbolt-like crest with a light-blue tip. Above its padded shoulders are its web-like wings. Both of its arms extended to what looks like a baseball mitt, with its claws on both undersides. Its body is obviously colored black, and so are its waist, knees and claws. Finally, its tail resembled an electric generator.

The latter, on the other hand, had a head that looks canine. Its mane streamed outward from its head, which had protrusions resembling ears. Its neck is slender, having two neckbands, and a protrusion jutting out from the upper neckband. Its arms resemble wings for flying, but both have four claws that look like hands. Protrusions jutted out of its thighs. Its body is colored white also obviously, along with its high-heeled feet and the rest of the body. Lastly, its tail resembled that of a jet engine that has a ribbon-like extension jutting out of it.

Stunned by the appearance of both creatures, Sanae stumbled away from them.

She thought, "Those dragons must be from an alternate world!"

"I told you to look at the dragons you see beside me!" the Ghost shouted.

Sanae was forced do what the Ghost told her to do.

"Tell me, are those dragons yours?" Sanae asked the Ghost, whimpering, "Wait, how come you have a Dark Flame Dragon with you and yet, you have another one in white?"

"I have just the Dark Flame Dragon; it's just that I forgot to tell you that two dragons, one in black and the other in white, have fused from it in which I will show them to you right now. They are from humanity," the Dark Flame Master said, "The white dragon you see on my right is the dragon that represents truth, only for it to be corrupted to represent ignorance."

"What does the black one represent then?"

"It is the dragon of ideals, already tainted to resemble want. Beware of these two dragons, but most of all, do so when they are merged to become the Dark Flame Dragon, for the creature itself represents doom unless it is purified."

Sanae was starting to feel unnerved as the Ghost said his last words before the last few seconds to midnight flew by.

"Farewell, wielder of the Mjolnir Hammer. May the next one to haunt you be able to determine what will become of you."

The grandfather clock struck at twelve midnight, making a chiming sound. The Ghost, taking on the appearance of the Dark Flame Master, but in a green robe styled to resemble his signature outfit, felt as if he suffered a heart attack. Purple flames were accumulating over him as he succumbed to the ground, making his last cackle. The flames on his torch vanished into a thin wisp.

"Is there no refuge or resource?" Sanae asked.

_"Are there any mysterious administration bureaus?"_ the white dragon said telepathically, whipping a fiery hot gale that she desperately struggled to avoid.

_"And the parallel worlds. Are they still existing?"_ the black dragon ranted also through telepathy, nearly crisscrossing Sanae with its electrified claws.

The Dark Flame Master, who somehow played a role as the Ghost of Christmas Present, vanished in thin air along with the pair of dragons beside him.

Sanae realized that all the delusions that she became savvy about since the arrival of Chris' ghost depicted a prophecy that was about to be proven right in front of her.

She was left all alone in the living room, staring at her shadow cast by the moonlight outside the roof window.

"I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away. . . . . . " Sanae softly mumbled to herself. She was starting to feel the chills again as a certain specter made its stealthy arrival.


	4. Mori Summer of Christmas Yet to Come I

A/N: Because of the rather long length, I decided to mark this one as the first half of the chapter featuring the last of the three ghostly chuuni personas who will haunt Sanae.

The title of the two chapters foreshadow who's going to do this . . . . . .

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Chuuni Christmas Carol: The Remake<em>**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Mori Summer . . . . . of Christmas Yet to Come I_**

* * *

><p>Sanae thought to herself, "The Dark Flame Master said that Master would be immersed into darkness if nothing changes, and ironically, the two are in a contract. Is the world line trying to screw up on me?"<p>

She looked at her own shadow caused by the moonlight. It moved, even though Sanae didn't move her arms.

The shadow she cast appeared to move on its own.

"Is that the Ghost of Christmas of the world line that has yet to come?" She asked to herself, kneeling to the ground.

"I'm expecting you to show me the deathly things that have not happened yet, but will occur in the near future, correct?"

The shadow nodded its head.

Sanae started to shake her body nervously in front of the ominous figure. She apparently feared it more than the first two Ghosts who also appeared before her.

"Ghost of Christmas that will happen in the future world line, I am starting to be in fear of you even more. And I know that you have a purpose, and that is to do me good. I'm left with no choice but to change myself for the sake of my destiny and for all of my allies. So, go on."

The ominous shadow stood still like a statue.

"Stop standing still already in death's name, whoever you may be. Lead on."

The cloaked figure appeared in its physical form, astonishing Sanae.

The scenery warped, bringing her in front of a certain high school building one snowy afternoon.

Students were freshly out from their classes, talking to each other. They were all wearing the same school uniform as Sanae, but were also donning winter clothing and scarves on their necks.

Three boys and one girl were sitting on a waiting shed where Sanae stumbled into.

The latter advanced to listen to their conversation.

"No," a tall boy with a small spike in his hair said, "I don't know that much about what happened to her. I only know the fact that she's dead."

"Wait, what? Just when did she die?" the girl asked.

"Last night, I think. Or maybe it was on Christmas Day."

"Would you believe that according to her, she would never die, and yet she did at an early age?" a blonde-haired boy said. He was apparently sneezing in the cold, so he rubbed his nose with a handkerchief on his left hand whenever he snuffed.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Just what the hell has she done because of chuunibyou anyways?" another one in dark blue winter clothes and red scarf ranted.

"I haven't heard about that either. I missed it by that much," the first boy to speak replied.

The three boys sneered, much to Sanae's dismay.

"Word from the street right now is that there's going to be a so-called 'cheap funeral'," said the second boy to speak.

"I don't have the slightest idea who would want to attend it. Aliens, time travelers and espers, perhaps?" the first one to speak added.

The girl said, "I wouldn't mind going though. . . . . . . , only if chocolate cornets are provided."

The boy who was the second to speak answered, "Neh, too bad they wouldn't! There's no way one can eat a cornet without spilling all the chocolate!"

"Besides that, it's probably just nerds who would like to give them a try," the third to speak said.

The four students continued to chuckle.

"I think that sounded pretty familiar," the girl said, "Anyways, it's nice to meet all of you three at this point of time. Merry Christmas."

"Same with you too," the three boys said in unison.

After that, the four students parted ways.

Sanae looked back at the Ghost to look for any explanation.

In response, the latter went into a street. Its pointed its finger at yet another two students, one of them being a boy and the other being a girl. Like the other four, they were also wearing the same school uniforms.

Sanae knew the two. The boy and girl are both exchange students, the former from the Philippines and the latter being from Portugal.

"How are you?" the boy said.

"How are you too?"

"I guess someone has got his own at last, eh?"

"Whatever the hell they may be," the girl replied, "I never got to expect myself that it would be colder in here."

"It's so befitting at this point of time. You suck at figure skating, you don't think?"

"Nah. There's something else to think of," the girl replied, "_Muito obrigado_."

Not another single word was heard. The conversation simply ended with the two parting ways.

Puzzled after seeing the Ghost point her over to things seemingly irrelevant, Sanae thought to herself, "Why would it have something to do with Chris if his death happened a long while ago in the past? I mean, the Ghost is from the future, so. . . . . . ."

She sarcastically continued, "This seems legit, Spirit. Try to stick to the point!"

The afternoon sky changed quickly, eventually getting dark.

Looking at her shadow again cast from a faint white streetlight, the Ghost pointed its finger upward.

Sanae turned around to look at the top of a building where the latter pointed out.

A creature taking on the appearance of a cervid appeared.

It had eight horned antlers extending out from its head, four of them on each side in pale gold. Each of the protrusions in its horns were glowing in different blue portion of its body ends at its chest area where the "fur" jutted outwards to the side. On its breast is an inverted V-shape in pale gold. The inside of the V-shape is black, extending into its lower body.

Its lower body is black with a blue stripe running along its spine. It had a slim, fluffy black tail with a small stripe of blue. Its legs resemble blades with what looks like hooks pointed forward right at the tips that form a cross shape. The trimmed edges are in the same color as its horns.

Lastly, the trim on its forelegs further formed a crude sword-like pattern.

The cervid jumped down from atop the building and landed.

With only a few seconds to stare at Sanae, it then proceeded to rush before her.

"Burst reality, synapse break! Vanishment this world!" Sanae chanted.

A hammer appeared before Sanae's grasp as she chanted out, "Mjolnir Tornado!"

She spun her "hammer" in a clockwise motion to hit the cervid.

But the latter blocked it with its horns.

"It didn't work?"

The latter retaliated by firing a pink beam of light. Knocked away by the strong attack, Sanae had no choice but to retreat.

Sanae went away from the school grounds, passed by a bridge, and entered the empty city streets.

She was in aghast by the creature trying to chase her. Unfortunately, the road warped by itself, getting narrower and narrower.

Desperate to escape, she went to the right, leading to an alley where several ghosts emerged from the ground.

However, she was unable to find an escape route because of a nearby dead end. She suddenly ended up shrinking to a small size as the creature continued to chase her.

Fortunately, Sanae went inside a nearby metal pipe and hid herself there.

Disgruntled, she said, "Ha! You can't see me from here, you agent of darkness!"

She crawled on until she got out.

Now on another street, the shrunken Sanae landed her feet on the pavement.

Unfortunately, the horned cervid reappeared.

The Ghost was riding on its back, focusing on Sanae using a pair of binoculars, thus continuing the chase.

The latter sighed with dismay, continuing to run away.

The creature shot an icy aurora beam of light.

Just as Sanae was about to dodge the attack, she was almost hit.

She was blasted away by the impact. Fortunately, just when she was about to get grabbed physically by the Ghost, she ended up entering a gutter.

Much to her astonishment, she slid through the frozen pipes. Suddenly, the pipes warped her out to a slippery rooftop of a house located beside a cottage with a chimney on the outskirts of the city that she never saw in her life.

From the roof, she screamed, falling down to a sack of goods nearby.

Later, she heard a female and male voice saying. . . . .

"Hi there. Merry Christmas." "A happy New Year to you three."

**After a moment of silence. . . . . .**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," a young man's voice continued, joining the conversation, "You three could've never met in a better place. My name's Mitsuo by the way. Come in to my father's junk shop and I'll see what you got there. What are your names, by the way?"

The two young women and another young man introduced themselves as Miyuki, Kanae, and Kazuki respectively.

Inside the junk shop lit by a nearby fireplace, Miyuki unloaded a sack full of things.

The sack leaned to its side, causing Sanae to stumble out into the ground.

"I think they're my childhood friends, already grown up. What are they doing here?" she said, glancing at the trio.

"What's the probability then, Miyuki?" Kanae asked, "Everyone has the right to take care of themselves. She always did!"

"True. No other one more so."

"Well, don't just stand there! Who's dumber, Miyuki? We're not going to settle this through rock, paper, and scissors, I suppose?"

"I'm gonna have to go with no," Kazuki and Miyuki both said.

"That's it. Who's the worst for the loss of a few stuff here that you three are bringing? Don't tell me it's from someone who died."

"If that was from someone of ours who died, it seems pretty legit," Kazuki said sarcastically.

"If she wanted to keep her stuff even after she died, she just got screwed," Kanae said, "Why isn't she nice when she was alive? If she was, then somebody would've saved her from certain doom."

"True words," Miyuki said, "It's going to be a whole lot of judgment for her."

Mitsuo asked, "Are these sacks that you three are bringing today are all that you have gotten right now?"

Sanae frowned at Kanae.

"I wished for it to be quite this heavy," Kanae said, "If you all may look at it, it should have been if I were to get my hands on anything else. Mitsuo, open the sack for me and tell us what would be the value of those trinkets in yen."

However, her friends refused to allow it. Kazuki showcased his plunder instead, revealing out a few things inside the sack.

Bed curtains, a pair of stockings with pink and white stripes, and a pink blouse were one of them.

Mitsuo examined each of them, chalked out the sums, and added them into a total when nothing else was left.

"Kazuki, that's all on what you have got," he concluded, "Boy, you look pretty much like an undertaker from the clothes you're wearing. I wouldn't give out another 200 yen if I were to be buried for not doing it. Next!"

Miyuki was up next.

In her sack were some bed sheets, towels, some wearing apparel, an old-fashioned crown, and some shoes. Her account was also being jotted down on the wall.

"I tend to give too much to young girls. It's my weak point, and I tend to fall for it somehow," said Mitsuo. "That's your account. If you asked me for another 200 yen, and made it an open question, I would have to admit myself for being too liberal."

"Mitsuo, open the bundle for me," Kanae said.

Just as the former was starting to unload the objects in the sack, the first thing he did is pick up a scrapbook that was one of those inside.

"What's that?" Mitsuo asked, looking at the scrapbook, "You stole this from her room while she was asleep, along with those other things you have?"

"I did." Kanae replied, "I have heard that this scrapbook, which is entitled the Mabinogion, is the source of all the delusions that she acquired, and this is in fact, the last copy she produced before she died."

"You know, Kanae, you're definitely going to get a fortune once we sell this in the Internet," Mitsuo said, "The catch though is that people will look at it as if it were some strange book written by witch doctors though."

"Don't ruin that scrapbook though."

"Her scrapbook?!"

"Who else owns it other than her? She's not going to get sane without it anyways."

"I hope she didn't die because of an illness caused by somebody claiming to be Kira writing her name on a certain black notebook, did she?" Mitsuo said jokingly.

"You must be kidding, right? There's nothing to worry about, and besides, I'm actually not that fond of her so much. It's just that I wanted to loiter about it."

Sanae looked at her shadow cast by the light from the fireplace, only to find out that the Ghost was there the whole time.

"You may look at it in that blouse of hers, and you won't find even a single hole in it," Kanae continued, handing out the pink blouse, "It was the very best like no one ever was, the best one she had. It would've been wasted away, if it wasn't for the fact that I picked it up."

Mitsuo asked, "What do you mean it was wasted?"

"Somebody was being a simpleton putting it along to be buried with her, so I took it off. If calico isn't good enough for that one purpose, it just won't do for anything. It goes well with the body. No doubt, she can't look awful than she did in that one."

Sanae listened to the entire dialogue in horror.

She began to detest the group through her own view, which could hardly be greater. They have become a bit more hellish though since they were marketing the corpse.

"I guess all's well that ends well," Kanae continued, "She estranged her friends away with her delusions when she was alive, only to give us some profit to begin with now that she's dead. Hahahahaha!"

"You said it, Kanae," Mitsuo said.

"Spirit, I see it now in death's name," Sanae said, shivering horrendously, "The case of this unhappy girl who miserably gets purged into the darkness could most definitely be mine. It tends to stay that way. When did all these delusions get real?"

**To be continued in the next chapter . . . . . **


	5. Mori Summer of Christmas Yet to Come II

A/N: This continues where the first half left off.

Due to internet connection problems (I'm not at home on Christmas Day), there will be an updating delay.

Once again, I made up certain things. Don't fret if the chapter would end pretty badly for Sanae as expected; the next and final one will be posted eventually.

For that matter, happy holidays.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Chuuni Christmas Carol: The Remake<em>**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Mori Summer . . . . . of Christmas Yet to Come II_**

The scene warped, bringing the two into a bedroom. The window was without any curtains.

The Ghost pointed its finger to the bed as Sanae turned her back.

"What the hell is this?"

Much to her shock, she noticed the body that laid down in the bed while being wrapped in a bed sheet.

"Agent of darkness, this is a fearful place. I already understood my lesson. Let's go!"

Sanae shut her eyes, trying not to look.

The Ghost pulled the sheet gently, revealing light brown hair.

"I understand in death's name what you are trying to say, and I would if I could. It's just that I don't have what it takes, agent of darkness," Sanae said in agony, "Okay, if there's someone in this world who feels concerned for this girl's death, show that person to me. I'm begging you. Tell me, who really was that?"

The scenery changed, warping Sanae to a waiting shed somewhere in the city where a teenage girl was standing.

She was roaming back and forth, expecting someone to come.

A boy who appeared to be older than the girl appeared, coming out of a taxicab that just stopped by. He then sat beside the girl in the waiting shed.

"Houston, we have a problem," he said, "But there is still hope."

"If she changes her mind, that is," the girl said.

"The thing is, . . . . . . . she's already dead."

The girl was delighted to hear the news. But she emotionally prayed for forgiveness as the next thing she did.

"How did that happen, big brother?" she asked.

"The half-drunk man that I told you the other night? He said that to me. What I thought was a rather lame excuse just because he was drunk the whole time turned out to be true. She was not only ill, but she was dead."

"Big brother, I think I see it now. Her school scholarship will be terminated, right?"

"I'm not sure about that. But I'm sure there's going to be a transfer student filling in for her. On the bright side, we can have little to qualm about."

Indeed, their spirits were brighter as the girl danced in celebration of a certain girl's death.

The occasion apparently indicated that the Ghost was in a state of pleasure, the only known instance when the specter is showing emotion.

"I want to see some tenderness connected with death, or the chamber of darkness will come for me!" Sanae exclaimed.

The scene changed, bringing Sanae back to the Takanashi family residence.

She was in the exact same living room that she visited with the Ghost of Christmas Present.

Ms. Takanashi and Touka apparently engaged in crocheting, while most of the children were at the dining table, still static at whatever they were watching and doing. It was very quiet.

"And she took a girl, and set her in the middle of them."

Sanae has never heard those lines before. It must've come out from a storybook Junko read, but why didn't she continue?

Ms. Takanashi set her work on the table, putting her hand to her face.

"Ah, this color is hurting my eyes," she said.

The color? Poor Rikka!

"I think it's getting better," Ms. Takanashi added, "It weakens the color when the lights are on, and I don't like to have blind eyes to show in front of your elder brother once he comes home."

"Apparently, bro's late," Satoshi said, looking at the clock.

Ritsuko added, "He walked so slow in these past few nights."

"I think Ma and pretty much everyone, has walked with Rikka on his shoulders," Satoshi said, "She was light to carry, and uh, even though she had chuunibyou, bro liked her so much, no doubt about it."

Itsuki appeared on the door, cutting off the silence.

"Ma, I think that quilt was nicely done," Itsuki said, referring to the quilt Ms. Takanashi crocheted, "I hope it's done before Sunday."

"Sunday? You went today then?" Ms. Takanashi responded.

"Yes, Ma. I wish you could've gone. It would be good to see how well decorated the shrine would be," Itsuki said, "You'll all get to see it."

He continued to sob, shedding a tear.

"Ma, I convinced myself. . . . . , to drop by whenever possible . . . . . First, Papa was gone, and now. . . . . . , our youngest sister. . . . . . . ," Itsuki continued, as Touka and their mother sobbed beside him.

"Please don't be grieved, Itsuki," Ms. Takanashi said, trying to comfort Itsuki.

"I'm fine. I'm sure no one here will forget Rikka, right?"

Satoshi said, "We will promise not to forget our youngest sister."

"Thanks, Satoshi."

Sanae was grieving as she stared at the sight.

Itsuki left the room, heading upstairs.

There, he went to a bedroom well-lit with Christmas lights and some adornments. A chair was set close beside a coffin where the young girl was laid down inside, and it was pretty clear that someone was apparently there.

Feeling reconciled, he kissed in the glass covering as if he were to do it in the girl's face. He eventually went back downstairs.

Back at the dining table, the family talked about school and Touka's work in Italy, among other things.

Itsuki then explained the kindness of Sanae's cousin, Mitsuki, whom he once met, and when they did in a street that night, he said that she was a little . . . . . .

" . . . . down, as you can see. In spite of that, I said to her that she is one with a pleasant personality. She said to me, 'I'm sorry for you, your mother, and your deceased father, Itsuki.' I don't know how she knew about it, I only know the things that I know."

Junko interrupted, saying to Ms. Takanashi, "You know what? You would make a great mother."

"Junko, everyone here knows that," Satoshi said, "Let bro finish what he just said, okay?"

Itsuki said, continuing, "She continued, 'I'm very sorry for your mother and your deceased father. If only I could be of service to you in any other way.' She then gave me a card and said, 'Oh, this card that I give to you? It tells you where I live as well as my mobile phone number and e-mail address. It's very handy if you want to simply drop by, or if you want to talk, that's it.' And it really seemed that she knows Rikka very well, and is apparently concerned about her just now."

"She would make a good friend to count on," Ms. Takanashi said.

"You said it," Itsuki replied, "If you all got to see her and say something to her, I wouldn't be surprised if she gave Satoshi a job or something like that. I may be wrong."

"And then, he will be keeping company with some girl and may set up a family for themselves," their grandmother added.

Satoshi responded, saying, "Hold on. I'm not really planning to get a girlfriend just yet. But because I just graduated from college, I would like to appreciate it if I also worked in Italy with Touka, you know."

"There's a lot of time for that," Itsuki said, "But once the time comes when we go separate ways, I'm sure no one here will forget Rikka, right?"

"No one will!" Satoshi, Junko, and Ritsuko chanted.

"And I know that, when Papa and I recalled how patient and mild she was, although she was the youngest child, we will never quarrel with each other and forget poor Rikka in bringing one up."

"Never!" cried most of the family.

"I'm so happy," Ms. Takanashi said, "Your Papa will be happy too."

"You said it," Itsuki said.

Touka, Ritsuko, Junko, Itsuki, and Satoshi all kissed the cheeks of their mother, grandmother, and grandfather.

Spirit of Rikka Takanashi, your light and essence came from the deity from the heavens!

"Spirit, I think the Parting Shot begins soon. Tell me more about who's the girl going to be lying dead?"

The Ghost warped Sanae to a classroom filled with students where a vacant armchair occupied by Sanae was located.

A transfer student who just showed up and introduced himself in front of the class sat on her seat.

Later on, Sanae was brought to a desolated shrine fazed by a stormy blizzard.

She felt dreaded as the Ghost went on its feet, pointing its finger at a nearby gravestone.

"Spirit, before I go to the stone in which you point, are these the shadows of the things that will be or is it the things that may be?"

The Ghost neared at the gravestone, continuing to point its finger.

"The course of every being foreshadow its ends, and if those are departed from, those ends will change. Isn't that right?"

The Ghost continued what it did. Sanae continued, "I want to know who's going to suffer into darkness if you tell me who you really are!"

The Ghost's black cloak disappeared, revealing a young woman in a black school uniform who donned a transparent veil on her head. A clip with a cracked red circular gem was clipped on some strands of hair on her forehead. Her appearance was as if she was about to destabilize metaphysically, especially on her face.

She also sported a bangle on her left hand, except that it was completely rusted.

The lower right side of the girl's face had a red scar in it.

"Mori Summer?"

"Don't call me Mori Summer anymore."

"Why?"

"I am no longer Mori Summer."

"Wait, what?"

"I have already been corrupted by someone with an impure heart. Do you see the gravestone over there? It has been carved with the name of the one who injured me through words of hate and betrayal, in case you wish to know."

The gravestone, while it appeared to be blank, was eventually warped to have the name and birth date of . . . . . . . .

DEKOMORI SANAE

Born 2 April 1996

Sanae stumbled in aghast.

"No, this can't be right!"

The gravestone warped by itself to reveal . . . . . . .

Died 25 December

The year that was to be engraved was rather indiscernible.

"Please hear me, Mori Summer. I'm not the one that I was! Why care to show me this if I'm past all hope?"

The gravestone continued to be warped, this time revealing . . . . . .

SHE WISHED TO BE LEFT ALONE

AND BECOME DELUSIONAL

TO THE LAST OF HER DAYS

"Mori Summer, I can convince you that I will learn to change what has been shown to me!" Sanae pleaded, screaming, "I will promise myself to get rid of that stone in your name!"

"But first, where's the Mabinogion then?"

"Uh, well, you see. . . . . . ."

"Now that the Mabinogion is lost forever, I am in this state where I have become corrupted."

Sanae felt disgruntled at how everything turned out.

Apparently, it came into her mind that the words she said to the Ghost of Christmas Past about the aforementioned mage being a phony became its ultimate cause.

She had to reverse this from happening, but how can she do that?

Unfortunately, the one who posed as the real Mori Summer apparently wished to remove her delusions away, and it was pretty clear that it was all just a trick to deceive Sanae.

"Do you remember me? I can't wait to see the day when I will purify your heart, Sanya."

"Sanya?" Sanae thought, "Wait a minute. . . . ."

Sanae came into her mind the woman who claimed to be the aforementioned mage, but was eventually detracted of her recognition by Sanae herself for doing things the real Mori Summer would never do.

"You're the phony who's posing as Mori Summer!"

The woman made an evil laugh and said, "Now that you have easily guessed that it really was me, prepare to be corrupted!"

"Break reality! Synapse break! Vanishment this world!"

Sanae brandished out her "hammer".

"Mjolnir Tornado!"

Sanae swung her "hammer" on a clockwise motion. But Mori Summer blocked it with a glowing shield.

"You'll fall once more for my next move! Ultimate End of the Great Hammer DX!"

One swing of Sanae's "hammer" towards the ground triggered a strong shock wave.

Despite Mori Summer's attempt to shield the attack, it was easily penetrated. She was knocked away after that.

The mage's face destabilized, changing it to resemble a certain brown-haired girl with a red hair clip on some hair strands in her forehead.

"Her face changed! She's now the fake Mori Summer!"

"Oh, so you're still calling me that, alright. Now that your Master is gone forever, this will go down in history as I make you repent for what you did! Begone!"

Mori Summer shot out a strong blast of a white liquid from her arm cannons.

Sanae dodged, but was knocked away by another blast.

"That smell and taste. It's familiar," Sanae said, sniffing and licking a drop of the liquid that hit her through her right pointing finger.

"This can't be it!"

The liquid in question turned out to be milk, something that Sanae does not like to drink.

A whirlpool suddenly formed near the gravestone as its center went deep down. Sanae was about to slip down.

She was barely grasping her fingers to the snowy ground.

"I'm sorry if my words did something to hurt you, Master!" Sanae screamed.

"Eh? You're forgiving your Master even though she's gone? That cannot be helped," Mori Summer replied, approaching Sanae.

The latter became annoyed at the former's response.

"I wish everything wasn't like this so that I can live on in the past, present and future through an altered life! I also want to see that all of what I did not to like Christmas never even happened!"

"And what else?"

Sanae eventually lost her grasp, slipping down into the bottom of the snowy whirlpool.

"I want to accept the fact that your face is one of the true Mori Summer even though you're true in being a fake!"

Sanae was buried alive in the eye of the whirlpool, with her left hand being the last thing that appeared in Mori Summer's sight before it went along with the rest of her body.

Just as she was completely blinded by the snow that was buried in along with her, light suddenly appeared before her very eyes.

Everything in her sight warped as she eventually came to realize that she was in her own bedroom.

Her heel apparently dwindled to a bedpost, detaching it as she stumbled to the floor.

"Such misfortune."


	6. The End of It

A/N: Here's the last chapter of the story.

Apparently, this chapter makes some callbacks to the bonus 13th episode of the first season. . . . . . . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Chuuni Christmas Carol: The Remake<strong>_

**_Chapter 6_**

**_The End of It_**

* * *

><p>Yes! The bedroom post was her own. The Mabinogion was her own, the bed was her own, and so is her own bedroom. And most of all, the time before her was also her own, good enough for Sanae to set right what would otherwise go wrong!<p>

"I will live on in the past, present and future!" Sanae repeated, "The three spirits will all be instilled into me. Oh, Chris! May the heavens and Christmas be praised for this! I say it on my knees, Chris!"

Sanae was already fluttered and glowing with good intentions. She had been sobbing violently in the conflict with Mori Summer as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, and her face became soaked with some tears.

She noticed the curtain that fell down when she stumbled, feeling delighted with joy.

"The bed curtains, they're here! Wait, what? That means I have survived the waves of darkness! The shadows of the things that would have been may be gone! They will be!"

"I don't know in death's name what to do though," she continued, dancing, "My hair's light as a feather, and I'm as merry as a schoolgirl! Oh wait, I am indeed a schoolgirl. A merry Christmas to everyone and a happy New Year to every world line!"

She did a familiar chuckle and continued, "I swear I heard that laugh before. Did I laugh the same way as the Dark Flame Master himself?"

She pointed out at the door, adding, "Was that the door leading to where he sat by? I think that was also the same door where Chris just entered."

She noticed a certain scrapbook at the desktop computer nearby.

"Oh, the Mabinogion's there too."

She went to open the frosty window, noticing a bright sunny morning in the chilly atmosphere. The air was fresh, and the sky was clear.

"What's today?" Sanae called out to a young man in winter clothes who apparently went past by at the sidewalk. He was bringing along a sled.

"Eh?"

"What's today?"

"Today? Christmas Day. Did you fail to notice?"

"Christmas Day? I haven't missed it," Sanae said to herself, "The three spirits have done it in a single night. They can do as much as they want, and of course, they would."

She looked back at the young man, saying, "Hello, there!"

"Hi."

Sanae asked the young man, "Do you know the nearest cake shop on the corner?"

"I was expecting to hope myself that I did."

"Good. Do you know if Christmas cake is still made available? I'm not talking about just one slice of cake; I'm talking about the cake as a whole."

"You mean the large one?"

"He is delightful!" Sanae said, "Yes."

"I think it's still available."

"Is it? Go and buy it then!"

"Just walk already!"

"I'm in earnest. Just go and buy a box, bring it back here, and I'm going to give you 500 yen. Got it? Oh, and if you come back in less than five minutes, I'll give you 1000 yen!"

"But before I proceed, who shall I call you?"

"Sanae Dekomori."

"Right on it, Sanae," the young man said, rushing quickly as he dragged along his sled.

Sanae giggled and said, closing the window, "Perhaps I'm gonna send the Christmas cake over to Master's abode. She wouldn't find out who sent it. If it's stacked with another Christmas cake, it's now twice her size."

Because she apparently visited the Takanashi residence which was slightly far from the city, she managed to write the name of the address on a card. Her penmanship was not a bit off.

Outside, Sanae was ready for the coming of the young man from earlier.

A delivery van appeared, stopping next to the gate.

The young man from earlier went out of the vehicle.

"The Christmas cake you asked is inside the van," the former said.

Sanae approached the young man and said, handing him a card, "So, you happen to be a delivery man? Considering how large the cake is, it's not possible to carry it to this address I'll show to you. Deliver the cake there."

Sanae payed him for the Christmas cake at the same time as well as handing him the extra 1000 yen as promised.

The latter drove away on the delivery van.

She went back inside the mansion, taking a warm bath in her bathroom. After that, she dressed herself up in a winter coat.

She also donned a long, multicolored woolen scarf.

When she was done, she went back out into the streets.

She walked as if she were dancing, greeting some carolers she passed by.

After giving them a large sum of change, she noticed the two teenage boys who entered the Dekomori residential mansion before, walking on the street.

"You're Sanae Dekomori, right?"

"Yes. About the donations. . . . . "

"Actually, we are continuing to do this even after what you said, and uh~"

"I'll change my mind. About whatever I just said before? I was lying the whole time. I'm actually looking forward to donate, and you see, I have a lot of clothes that won't fit me anymore."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course not, in death's name!"

"You and your family never did this before," the tall boy said, "What's with the change of heart?"

"Ýou see, I had a dream about Chris and three other spirits coming to haunt me."

"You were definitely playing as Scrooge in that dream," the tall boy said, "Who were the three other ghosts paying you a visit?"

"Alternate versions of Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII, Dark Flame Master, and Mori Summer, respectively."

"That seemed a bit scary, no doubt. I'm sure the last two had chuuni-" the short one said, before his line got cut short by a soft karate chop.

The tall one continued, "Actually, they both wanted to get rid of it, so . . . . . . "

"So, can you two come to my abode to get the donations?"

"Sure, why not?"

With the Dekomori family giving the most donations, people in Western Africa that were in peril due to the Ebola virus outbreak would apparently get something huge.

Sanae danced around the city, soaked in her new holiday bliss. She noticed three of her childhood friends, already grown up, singing Christmas carols.

Her childhood friends, Miyuki, Kanae, and Kazuki were caroling at a single-storey house. Kazuki was playing a guitar while Miyuki and Kanae were singing along.

". . . . . . . We wish you a Merry Christmas . . . . . . . ."

Sanae joined in and sang, "And a happy New Year. . . . . ."

The trio came to see the surprising change in Sanae.

"I think your face is pretty familiar. You never did this before, did you?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, I am now," Sanae replied.

The trio of carolers, now a quad thanks to Sanae joining in, continued their performance.

**In the Takanashi residence. . . . . . .**

The sky was about to turn dark as the Takanashi family were busy preparing the food. A knock was suddenly heard from the front sliding door.

Ritsuko decided to open it, asking, "Who's there?"

The delivery man from earlier showed up, carrying the box containing the Christmas cake that was being ordered by Sanae.

"Special delivery."

"Is that . . . . . Christmas cake?" Ritsuko muttered in shock.

She then said, "Hey, it seems someone was kind enough to give us some Christmas cake!"

"Eh? Christmas cake?" Itsuki said, "Tell me, who among us here ordered it?"

While the conversation continued, the delivery man placed the box on the center of the table.

"None. You already know the fact that we can't afford to buy it, bro. But hey, someone's being generous this Christmas, right?"

"I hope it would be like this even if it's not the holidays. That would be cool," Junko said.

"You said it," Itsuki said.

The feast kicked off with everyone feeding themselves some of the dinner in the table. But most of all each one of them had a slice of the Christmas cake.

It was apparently the first time for each living member of the Takanashi family to have the treatment of getting a bite of a rather expensive pastry.

* * *

><p>That evening, Sanae extended her Christmas fun at the Dekomori residence, having invited Shinka, among several others. She was dressed in a green Christmas-themed gown.<p>

Like the last time it happened on the exact same day a year ago, Sanae ended up eating a cake that contained some alcohol.

**Outside the gate . . . . . .**

Some people that attended left past Sanae, apparently thanking her for the occasion.

"Where's Master? Seems I did invite her and yet she didn't come." Sanae asked Shinka.

"I don't know. Seems they were having fun with their families," Shinka replied, patting Sanae's shoulders.

"I can hardly forgive the Dark Flame Master for not telling me-"

"Enough talk. I'm going home."

Suddenly, Sanae snapped out of her drunken state.

"Just what's going on in here?" she asked, "You're starting to get close to me just lately."

"What now? Were you thinking it's me this time?" asked Shinka.

"You're very serious and always looking after me! But you don't care as much as Master does!"

"Would you give me a break?"

"Take me to where Master went!"

"How did this happen?" thought Shinka, "Wait, I don't know where the two are heading off this time, so don't blame me. If I might be wrong about what I said a while ago, they could probably be on the same steamboat ride like what happened last time."

Something suddenly flashed into Sanae's mind.

"Wait."

She suddenly rushed to a nearby restaurant.

Shinka asked to herself, "Where is she going?"

Just like the one time when the Dark Flame Master payed Sanae a visit, Mitsuki and Sanae's schoolmates were in a function hall in the restaurant, along with Makoto and Kumin.

The were having a guessing game with the exact same guesses as before.

"Is it a Pokemon?"

"No."

"A Digimon?"

"Nope."

"Is it a rather disagreeable animal?"

"Yes."

"Is it an creature that grunts and growls?"

"Yes, and a close one at that."

". . . . . . and is Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Was that a horse?"

"No."

"A lame ass?"

"Both yes and no."

"I think I know who it is, it's your good ol' friend . . . . . . . . "

Just before Kumin could continue, Sanae entered the scene.

"Sanae Dekomori," Mitsuki said, surprised, "Why, bless my soul."

The atmosphere became almost quiet as everyone glanced at the twin-tailed girl.

Sanae said, "I thought you said you're going to dine at my abode."

Mitsuki rubbed her nape and said, "You see, I couldn't be able to do that at your place because your schoolmates invited me, and uh~"

"It doesn't matter. I may have gone to dinner with my own friend, but uh, can you help me look for Master?"

"Sure, why not," Mitsuki said, "Wait, who's Master then?"

"Rikka Takanashi. Do you know her, Mitsuki?"

"Yeah, I do know where she went. I think she went to a steamboat ride along with some guy."

Something flashed in Mitsuki's mind. She flashed out two tickets from her wallet.

"Oh, I do have a ticket and a spare one though. But because of this party, I'm afraid these two will come to waste."

The rest of the party goers noticed the two tickets in Mitsuki's grasp.

"I think I have that ticket too," Ryota said.

"I wonder where can we buy that?" Miria and the rest of the others asked.

"Well, if you're all interested in going to the steamboat ride, let's make a change of venue," Mitsuki said, "Sanae can cover for those who can't pay."

After the dinner, Mitsuki, Sanae, and her schoolmates immediately left the restaurant, agreeing to help her look for Yuuta and Rikka.

Shinka was still standing outside the gates of the Dekomori residence, waiting for Sanae.

The latter eventually appeared before her along with Mitsuki and several others.

"Eh?" Shinka muttered.

"Can you join with me to help look for Master as well?" Sanae asked to Shinka.

Rikka and Yuuta were having fun together at the steamboat like the last time they did this. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . until their moment was cut off by Sanae, Shinka, Kumin, Makoto, Mitsuki, and Sanae's other schoolmates as they showed up in the scene.

"What is this I see?" Sanae said, "Why didn't you come over to my place without even telling me, Master?"

"Dekomori?" Rikka mumbled.

"Mjolnir Hammer!"

Shinka restrained Sanae, saying, "Stop it already!"

Sanae whipped her twin-tailed hair, striking both Yuuta and Rikka. Just as Rikka was about to fall, Yuuta managed to save her.

"Are you alright?" Yuuta asked. Rikka nodded.

"Just what was that sound?" Mitsuki asked.

The kissing sound appeared to be from Yuuta and Rikka when they both tripped, but it turned out to actually come from . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . Shinka and Sanae, who ended up locking lips with each other when they also stumbled to the ground, just like what happened before.

Sanae cried "Just what were you doing?"

"That was my line!" Shinka replied, "Why did you steal my first kiss like the last time it happened in the exact same spot?"

"Maybe it was you who stole it and not me!"

"Here we go again. This would raise the same flag as before," Makoto thought. Sanae responded by hitting him with her twin-tailed bolas.

"It's not a flag!" Sanae and Shinka both exclaimed.

Sanae eventually noticed all of her schoolmates cackling in laughter.

She said, rubbing her nape, "Uh, that was an accident. Sorry about that."

Ryota replied to both Sanae and Shinka, "That was some pretty awkward moves you two did there. Just try to brush your arguing off though since you know what special day it is today. Everything should be peaceful, right?"

"Well, I guess you're right. Sorry about that," Sanae replied, feeling humble.

In a restaurant located on the top deck, the group commenced a party that was wonderful along with the games and music that were being played.

When the boat returned back to its dock, Mitsuki, Kumin, Makoto, Shinka, and Sanae's other schoolmates greeted each other, "Merry Christmas!" before they all went home.

Yuuta and Rikka also did the same before they went back to the apartment where they both resided.

Sanae returned to the Dekomori residence, apparently leaving an entire field day behind her.

**The next day . . . . . .**

Sanae was in her bedroom, apparently surfing the Internet on her computer.

At the same time, Mitsuki showed up.

"Mitsuki, what do you mean by coming here at this time of day?"

"I'm sorry, Sanae. My sincere apologies, if there was something wrong I did to you. I just wanted to drop by, and uh-"

Sanae said, "Come here."

"I was making merry and having fun just yesterday."

"I'm not going to stand for this any longer. And you know what? . . . . . . . "

Sanae's usual tone changed.

". . . . . . . You know what? I'm going to give you a present!"

"Eh?"

"That's not a problem at all, because . . . . . . . "

Sanae laughed happily and continued, "I just want to thank you for what happened yesterday."

She added, handing to her another gift, "Here's another one for Master. Tell her that Mom will help her struggling family. So, merry Christmas to you!"

"But it was Christmas yesterday."

"That's not going to matter as long as I greet you that anyways!" Sanae answered, dancing around with Mitsuki in her bedroom.

Despite some differences, Sanae Dekomori remained true to her word. She did it all, and a whole lot more at that.

And to Rikka, despite the fact that she still wore her eyepatch but didn't die, she treated her as a friend.

Not only that, she became good as one, good as a bright student, and she was good as a teenage girl, as the city already knew, or pretty much any place in the world as well. Several people were astonished at how she changed herself, but she accepted their opinions about her regardless as she learned how to be humble.

Even though she showed some signs of hatred for Shinka, she eventually mellowed down to her. Her heart laughed, and it was enough.

She made no further encounters with the three Spirits even in the form of the chuuni personas of three of her notable friends, going as far as leaving chuunibyou behind. If she went back to acquiring it, she moderated it. She also managed to make her room clean and tidy. It was even right to the point where she kept away the Mabinogion in her closet. She even gave her twin-tailed hair a makeover, turning it into a single ponytail.

But most of all, Sanae Dekomori learned to love Christmas and celebrate it right. May her example be implemented in every single one of us in the near future.

And so, as Rikka Takanashi, of all things, has observed . . . . . . .

**"May the Heavenly Deity bless us, everyone!"**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>For those who are wondering who are the characters corresponding to which one in the original novel by Charles Dickens, the list serves as a bit of a guide.<p>

**Non-original characters:**

Sanae Dekomori as Ebenezer Scrooge

Rikka Takanashi as Tiny Tim

Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII!Satone Shichimiya as The Ghost of Christmas Past

Dark Flame Master!Yuuta Togashi as The Ghost of Christmas Present

Mori Summer!Unnamed woman in Episode 8 of Ren/Shinka Nibutani as The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

**Original characters:**

Chris Dekomori as Jacob Marley

Sawako as Fezziwig

Itsuki Takanashi as Bob Cratchit (The difference though is that Itsuki is instead the eldest sibling of the Takanashi family.)

Mrs. Takanashi as Mrs. Cratchit

Four of the Takanashi family siblings (Junko, Ritsuko, Satoshi, as well as non-OC Touka) make an interchange of dialogue from at least five members of Bob Cratchit's family.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

The rewritten version of The Best Wishes of Haruhi Suzumiya has been moved to Winter 2015.

I had so much fun in rewriting and extending the original fic into what is now this one. It can now be said that it is finally over and done with.

This has been Ojamajo Pokemon Master, signing off again. Thank you all!


End file.
